The present invention relates generally to the field of transistors, and more particularly to controlling the threshold voltage of three-dimensional transistor devices using backside control.
With the down scaling of integrated circuits and higher requirements for the number of transistors present in integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with progressively smaller dimensions. In its basic form, a nano-ribbon transistor device includes a source, a drain and one or more ribbon-shaped channels between the source and the drain. A gate electrode over the channel(s) regulates electron flow between the source and the drain. In general, nano-ribbon transistor designs facilitate manufacturing smaller and smaller transistors, however controlling the fabrication steps required to create sufficiently small transistors is often problematic.